Talk:Genie/@comment-29325824-20181126125904
Okay, translation through Google Translate says: Jeanie · Genus Spirit · Element type ○ habitat ... desert zone (ruins) ○ temper ... ... cheerful, mean ○ Food ... ... human men's preciousness ○ It is a spirit that lives in a sacred tree called "magic lamp", was once produced by the hand of the god of the sun, and given to the king of the desert. It is usually sleeping in the lamp and said that when a human man rubs the lamp, it appears with smoke and it fulfills the wishes of those who called with a magical power that can be said to be all-purpose. Originally formed by the magical power of the god of the sun, it was not a demon, but because of the influence that the king of the desert became a demon, they have both turned into monsters. They are sacred treasures, the existence itself is a versatile magic technique, and you can make any miracle with that body. In case However, its mighty power is bound to all contracts for maintenance and control, and it can not demonstrate the full power unless it is in a form that can fulfill the desires of the caller. In addition, in order to use that power, you must pour the magical power corresponding to the magnitude of the event to cause to the flesh, which is the instrument that stores magical power. Supplication of the magical powers of demons is done by getting refined, that is, by sexual intercourse with a man. In other words, in order to make a wish fulfilled, the caller must necessarily intersect with them, and if the wish is great, repeatedly laying over the body and pouring a lot of precision into them. If it hopes for "longevity and death," it will not end, will continue to pour on their lives a whole life, will spend eternity painted in fellowship and pleasure. Their flesh, made to pour magical powers, is designed to increase men's pleasure and prolong ejaculation during the act of pouring magical power, ie ejaculation into the vagina. Every time it crosses ejaculation in the mouth and saliva exchange, every time a wishes are fulfilled, the men become captivated by the act of pouring out and become drowned in their existence. In the long run it seemed like wishing for fellowship and ejaculation with them necessary for that, rather than the original wishes, and finally it wishes them to "make them herself forever" . The contract to bind them is weakened by being a demon. Basically, in accordance with the contract, the wish will be fulfilled with the calling party as the master, but if you do not like the content of the wish, you can demand far more fellowship than the original amount, or with a further pleasure suggestion I will seduce men and try to consume the accumulated magical power with another wish. As you can see, it is not absolutely submissive to the master that you have made a quirky and unrestrained character that is essential in becoming a monster, and in fact they can not fulfill wishes without their consensus . Also, magic lamps are magical tools that keep collecting surrounding magical powers to maintain their presence. It becomes unnecessary after constantly ingesting better quality magical power, that is, after acquiring her husband, and they are released from various contracts with the restraint of the lamp, and there is no need to fulfill wishes according to the master It is said. But those who are free and act as desire will love their husbands as they desire and will try to fulfill their husband's wish that they desire. However, the price is not "fellowship necessary for magic" but "endless fellowship that they desire as they wish".